bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
Hospital Emergency!
|Row 4 title = Pop Song |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Previous Episode |Row 5 info = The Legend of Chinese New Year Dragon! |Row 6 title = Next Episode |Row 6 info = Watch Out Psycho! }} Scraggy's Leg Is Broken! is the seventh episode in Season 3, and the 59th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Bradly and her friends are going to school, Jennifer giving some of the Pidoves checkups by checking their throats. Scraggy kicks in the tree and breaks his leg on the tree, Anika is running to pick up Scraggy's have broken on his leg, Anika is carrying Scraggy, Anika is crying he breaks Scraggy's Leg, Charizard and friends talking to us because Scraggy have the broken leg by Anika's crying, Misaki tells Anika stop crying, Misaki hugs Anika. Anika is bringing Scraggy and all the friends head to class, All the friends are sitting in the floor and say Good Morning Mr. Marisa and Miss Robot, Anika is talking to Mr. Marisa and Miss Robot by his Scraggy's leg is broken, Mr. Marisa checks Scraggy's leg are broken, Anika takes Scraggy to the hospital, All the class students have the bunch of bones and Misaki put on his . All the class students are doing her free time in class, Charizard and Dragonite is looking at the window, Leavanny get his class students are open wide mouth with his stick, Stunfisk and Emolga are doing upside down as a sick, Pansage and Excadrill going upside down just like Palpitoad and Boldore, Dragonite and Charizard cannot do the sick, Bradly and friends are making pictures of the doctor pictures. Miss Robot to tell all the class students are going outside and play, Bradly and Misaki are dressed up like a doctor and get inside the jeep with Crustle and Oshawott, drives the jeep to find the Feraligatr has a cold, Feraligatr sneezes a lot of cold, Crustle opens his box, Oshawott points his tissue paper and Msaiki gets Feraligatr feel better, Groudon comes to chase friends, Drives to find the Venusaur have the broken leg by falling in the cliff, Crustle opens his box, Oshawott points his tissue paper and Anika gets Feraligatr feel better, Groudon comes to scares friends, Anika checks his Nidoking's head hurts, Misaki hugs Groudon. Mr. Marisa, Miss Robot and class students are going to visit the hospital with Anika is calling, All the friends are taking elevator to the Dr. Watchog's room, Misaki says hello to my friends, All the friends are looking at Scraggy, Scraggy is getting off the bed and the leg is feeling better, Anika hugs Scraggy was feeling much better, All the friends and teachers are leaving the hospital, All the minor characters are to Barnyard Home, Anika hugs Mr. Marisa, Misaki hugs Miss Robot, Misaki calling Professor Juniper, All the friends are going home to say goodbye to teachers and see you tomorrow. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly' *'Anika' *'Kermit' *'Kirby' *' ' *' ' *'Misaki' *'Bear' *'Stoutland' Minors *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Martin' *'Theo' *'Jake' *'Victor' *'Goomba' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Hammer Bro.' *' ' *'Petey' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Yoshi' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Bloo' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Mr. Marisa' *' ' *'Mia' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *'Aurea Juniper' *'Fennel' Antagonists *'Jennifer' Wild Creatures *' ' (multiple) Trivia *The Minor Character was Scraggy breaks his leg and Misaki brings Scraggy to the hospital. *This songplay of by Bradly sings just like Molly in Bubble Guppies from January 24, 2011 until October 21, 2016, Did you like Call a Clambulance. *Boss did not appeared in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3